I'm Sorry
by chibified kitsunes
Summary: Jirou did not want to see Mimiko get hurt, even if it meant betraying her trust. My take on episode 8.


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers.

A/N: I took a few liberties with these... So yeah. Possible spoilers if you have not watched episode 8 yet.  
I haven't touched my fanfiction in a while so I might be a little rusty.  
But that aside, OMG the very first BBB fanfic on the internet ever!!! XD  
And I think it sucks. D

Comments and criticisms are MUCH APPRECIATED! 3 

--------------------

"Ani-ja!" Kotarou cried out, running towards his fallen brother.

Concerned eyes followed the red figure as he picked himself off the ground. "Jirou-san, daijoubu?" 

Jirou cursed silently; for an old blood of more than 100 years to lose to a young vampire of 10 years, it was humiliating.

Turning to face Mimiko, all his anger dissipated as he gazed at her, guilt tearing at his heart.

Because she had gotten involved with them, she had lost her apartment in an explosion. Had she not been with them then, she could have died in it.

Even so, because of his lack of foresight, he had let that Kowloon child escape, putting her life at risk, only to have her saved by the very person who had just defeated him.

_'I am nothing but a scourge. I do not deserve her kindness or help.'_ He thought.

Unable to look her in the eye, he sheathed his sword and whispered, "Mimiko-san, we must part ways. This is no longer a safe place for us."

_'Please try to understand, being with me will only put your life at risk.'_ His heart betraying what he had just put out in words.

Brown eyes widened in shock as his words registered. "W.. wait!"

Paying her no heed he addressed his brother. "Let's go, Kotarou."

"Ehh! This is so sudden!" Kotarou gasped, fisting his hands in his brother's clothes protesting.

Frantic, Mimiko could only try to dissuade him. "Yes. At least tell Company about those guys..."

_'I'm sorry Mimiko-san, I thank you for everything you have done for us but this will be for your own good.'_ Turning to face her, he firmly stated, that he had no desire to maintain any further relations with Company.

He turned his back on her immediately, for he was not willing to see her reaction. His eyes, however, betrayed his feelings as he heard her gasp.

"Ani-ja, don't. Let's stay here a little longer." Turning to his brother, Kotarou begged him to change his mind.

Jirou refused, "I don't want to quarrel with you now."

Mimiko watched on helplessly, stifling a sob. She refused to believe him, surely she had meant more to them that just being a compromiser.

"Ani-ja, onegai!"

She stood to one side, silently observing the conversation between the two brothers. For a moment, Kotarou had seemed far wiser beyond his years. His clear blue gaze seeing through Jirou's facade. Jirou had seemed taken aback by it and she took that chance.

Laying her hand on his shoulder she pleaded with him only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Tears threatened to fall as she vehemently refused his apology, trying to make him understand.

His heart broke in two as he bowed his head in apology for what he was about to do.  
Lifting his gaze, he caught her eye, his own glowing a faint blue.

As her eyes turned a faint blue in reflection, she suddenly felt weightless. But the enormity of what had just happened struck her full force.

He had used Eye Laid on her.

"Ani-ja, that was mean!" Her mind barely registered that it was Kotarou, eyes focusing on Jirou as her vision faded to black.

"Jirou-san..."

_'Forgive me Mimiko-san.'_

He watched, silent, as her body fell in slow motion. His brother was still crying out at him, beating his fists against his legs in anger and hurt.

Moving away from Kotarou, he sidled up to Mimiko and caught her deftly in his arms. His eyes softened as she murmured his name, her head snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Gin Tou."

Jirou looked up at the familiar voice. "Aa, and you are..." He smothered a smirk as his question caused an eye to twitch violently.

Growling under his breath, the captain gave the vampire a two fingered salute with his left hand, his right still out of commission. "Serihan Badrick, Captain of the Suppression team."

Jirou grinned, his teeth glinting in the moonlight, "Bad-chan ka?"

"NANI?!" Badrick's eyes bulged out in embarrassment at the nickname Linske had given him before clearing his throat. "Getting down to business, I understand that there were Kowloon children involved in this."

"Aa. But they've been taken care of already. If you would excuse me, I would like to take Mimiko-san somewhere else." Jirou closed his eyes in finality, signalling the end of the conversation. He looked down at Kotarou who was now staring at him, tears in his eyes.

"Kotarou." The blond sat down on the ground and looked away pouting, angry with his brother for what he had done to his Mimi-chan.

Jirou sighed as he knelt down, tightening his hold on Mimiko lest she slipped out of his grasp, "Kotarou." He placed a firm hand down on the young boy's shoulder, commanding him silently to look at him. "Mimiko is not safe with us."

Kotarou whimpered but nodded in reply. "Stay here with Badrick-san, I'll come back for you."

"Demo!" Protesting loudly, he made to stand. But it was too late, his brother had already left.

xxx

Jirou sighed as he laid Mimiko down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Reaching out, he gently brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, taking the chance to caress her cheek lightly.

"Thank you... Mimiko, for everything."

And then he was gone.

-owari-

A/N: Geez that was hard. Writing out a character's thoughts based off an episode is TOUGH! Hope I did a good job with it, don't particularly like the beginning.  
And yes, if you noticed, I deliberately made Jirou leave out the honorific at the end because calling her Mimiko-san makes them sound like strangers. And it also shows how much closer they'd gotten since they first met.

Comments and criticisms are much appreciated! 3


End file.
